Bleeding Toment
by Siberian Forest
Summary: "We will be together forever my darling Mephiles,Forever." She softly whispered into his ear, in a swift moment she made her way to his neck and chomped hard, his blood mixed in with the water.He looked at her face once more and fell limp in her arms.
1. Chapter 1 : Dashing For Life

Disclaimer: All character either belongs to Sega or the Sonic team.

Chapter one: Dashing for life

Shadow gripped the bouquet of flowers, he could do this. He had loved her for a very long time, ever since he saw her glorious emerald green eyes. He walked up a large flight of stairs; he had forgotten to put oil in his shoes, so he would just have to deal with walking. He walked into the door smiling brightly. He froze the moment he saw what she was doing, she was standing out of a ten story window; her hand only touching the frame of the window. She turned around, tears rolling down her cheeks freely. He dropped the flowers and tried to get here out of the window. But she stopped him before he got any closer.

"Stop, don't come any closer." She pleaded defensively.

"Amy, don't do this. Please, we can talk about this." He tried to walk another step but, she pulled herself a bit more out of the window.

The wind gusted by her cheek, she was scared. She wasn't expecting anyone to come to her house at this time. Her fingers gripped the frame, it was time. Before Shadow could run to catch her she was already falling and was half way to the busy streets of station square. Without a thought he jumped out the window too, he knew what he needed to do. He tried to pivot himself in a vertical position so that he would fall faster. After a few minutes he finally caught up with Amy, he grabbed onto tightly to her and tried to make it so that he would be the one absorbing the impact. He shut his eyes and braced himself for what to come. With a large BOOM he felt himself hit the ground. He was hurt bad, he looked at Amy; she wasn't in good shape either. Her legs were crumpled up in disgusting fashion and it look like her head was bleeding. Blood covered their bodies but he couldn't tell if it was hers or his; if she did not get help soon she would be a goner.

He got up carefully with her n his arms and began to run, to the nearest hospital. One of his legs was badly injured, but he couldn't think about he had to think about Amy. Adrenaline pulsed through him; he couldn't even feel large gashes in his arms or legs. He ran until he became a black and red blur, his eyes darted around to look for any nearby hospitals. Everything became blurry he could feel his heart pulsing. He was confused; he looked down at Amy she was covered in blood.

"It hurts" she whispered, the pain was now getting to her.

"Hold on," he sternly whispered back.

"I'm getting tired." She slowly moaned; her head was starting to ache.

Shadow knew what would happen if she fell asleep now, there would be a very slim chance of her ever waking up. "No, please don't," he spoke quickly. "Talk to me."

She began to go on a tangent; her mind began to drift away. Shadow wasn't really listening; he just wanted her to stay awake. After a few minutes of running Shadow began to see the bright light of the closet hospital. With all the strength he could muster, he ran until he reached the sliding doors. The moment the doctors saw him they quickly grabbed Amy from his arms and rolled her into the emergency room. He then began to walk out of the hospital, his body was torn and mashed, and he didn't feel the pain until he tried to run out the doors. He face planted onto the pavement and laid there still until he felt a pair of hands picking him up.

As he was being picked up he saw one of the doctor's faces. "Save her first." He said in a raspy voice, before he finally shut his eyes and lost consciousness.

The next day he slowly opened his eyes, the whiteness of the room blinded him. He rubbed them and his mind was trying to get a hold of what happened yesterday.

"It hurts a voice" whispered softly in his mind, and then everything starts to come back to him.

Falling, pain, blood and lots of it. "Oh no Amy," He dashed out of his bed as fast as he could muster. Pain shock through him but he didn't care; he needed to see Amy.

His legs ached but he got there, she was lying on a cot covered in tubes a bandages. His heart lurched for her as he finally stumbled onto her bed.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Hi Shadow" She whispered softly, a small smile touched her lips.

He stared up at her open eyes, the emerald sparkle that had always made his heart jolt was now gone. She was dying.

He gripped her hand softly. "It's going to be okay." Deep in his heart he knew everything wasn't.

"I shouldn't have done it," she wheezed. "I know I don't have much time left. The doctors told me." Tears ran down her cheeks.

He only stared, blinking only slightly.

"Why- why did you visit me that night?"

"I-I was going to tell I-I loved you." He sobbed, tears running freely down his cheeks.

"Shadow, I want you to know that I always loved you to-"Her sentence was cut short as he saw all traces of life leave her eyes.

"Amy, Amy AMY." He shook her lifeless body, trying to see if she was taking a nap.

Soon enough doctors came rushing to restrain him. He struggled until he felt a needle pierce his skin. His breathing slowed as he felt the world start to move around him. He shut his eyes and fell helplessly to the ground.

What's there to live for when everything you ever wanted is gone.

Author's notes: Here it is the first chapter of bleeding beneath. You'll see where Mephiles comes in the next few chapters; anyway thanks for reading please review. The next chapter will be coming out in the next few weeks.

~ Siberian Forest


	2. Chapter 2 : Riveting revolution

Disclaimer: I own nothing and all of the characters belong to Sega or the Sonic Team

Chapter 2: Under Lock and Key

He was running chest rising and falling with each step he took. How dare they blame him for murdering his beloved, she was his heart and soul; the person who help him live through the lonely days that he face on this pitiful planet. Why would he kill her? He was beginning to hear the voices of the angry mob coming near him so he picked up the pace, with cold winter air blowing into his face.

He would get his revenge; he would make sure of it.

He saw a small cave and ducked inside, his heart beating out of his chest. He needed time to think, he couldn't just waltz in there and kill them all in one huge massacre, even though would be fun it wasn't an option. He cried out in frustration, how he could fail her like this especially on the most important day of her life: her wedding day. They had both been dreaming of this magical night for years, he had waited for months just to find the perfect time to propose; a small warm tear went down his cheek.

"I swear Esmeralda; your death will not be in vain." He whispered quietly.

He got up and walked out of the cave, he was going to have to stay here for the time being until things died down, and it would take a while. He walked around the forest to look for food, he was starving.

He had been in this situation before, it wasn't a new to him, and he knew what to eat and what not to eat. He walked until he came towards a lake. The moonlight made the lake shine brilliantly and the surrounding areas were even more beautiful. He gazed at the scenery and with his beloved was there to witness it. He sighed, and continued.

"Leaving so soon my love?" a voice cooed, it sounded oddly familiar.

He swiftly turned around to face the person. She was sitting there, the moonlight shinned so perfectly on her face. All he could do was stare as a smile made its way on to her lips. He quickly walked towards the bank of the lake, where she was sitting, but she quickly moved farther into the body of water.

"Come closer." She whispered seductively as she waggled her finger for him to approach her.

He walked without thinking until he took one step into the water; the water was up to his ankles.

Her smile grew brighter by the minute as she waggled for him to come even closer.

He smiled too, her bright blue eyes called to him; he continued to walk until he was in the middle of the lake.

She grabbed his hand pulled him under, he held his breath, his bright green eyes staring at her shimmering blue ones, and they were intoxicating. She hugged him tightly, her grip was squeezing the life out of him; air was escaping from his lips.

Something was terribly wrong.

He struggled against her grip as she started to chuckle loudly, the sound waves rippled throughout the lake. He panicked and stared at her, something was different, her eyes were now a deep blood red and her teeth were now long and sharp.

His eyes widened in shock, he struggled until she was forced to let go and swam as fast as he could to the surface.

"I thought we were meant for each other, why are you leaving me!" She cried out as she grabbed for his leg.

He tried to kick her off but her grip was to strong, he felt himself sinking back towards the watery depths; his lungs were aching. She grabbed him by the waist and hugged him once more.

"We will be together forever my darling Mephiles, Forever." She softly whispered into his ear, in a swift moment she made her way to his neck and chomped hard, his blood mixed in with the water. He blinked twice as water began to fill his lungs, his eyelids started to grow heavy. He looked at her face once more, his love it wasn't the beautiful magenta hedgehog he had fell in love with, and it was only a monster, with silvery gills and with long arms. He fell limped in the monsters arms as his shut eyes for good.

"I'm coming my love," He whispered silently. "I'm coming."

Shadow woke up with sweat beading his forehead and he could only breathe in short pants.

He tried to move but realized that his whole upper body was tied down with a long tan strap.

"Damn." He thought, he looked at his wounds only small bandages covered his legs and arms. How long was he out? He continued to think about his current situation until he heard a door creak open and a lavender cat walk over to him.

She smiled at him and untied the straps. "Your free to go Mr. Shadow, most of the wounds you sustained were very bad , but they've all healed quiet quickly; watch your rib ok, it's still mending."

"Yah, sure." He jumped off the table and onto the ground, his rib whined in pain. He turned around to face her and smiled. "Thanks." He shook her hand and walked out of the automatic doors and back to his apartment. He walked inside and sat on his couch gingerly, with a soft pillow on his rib. He slowly grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"The country is mourning the death of eighteen year old Amy rose, who two years ago, jumped off a twelve story building from her window but before she could hit the ground was carried away by an unknown suitor who carried her to the local hospital, where a few days later she died. Nobody knows who brought her to the hospital, but whoever did also sustained very bad injuries; the person was treated at the same hospital, but their name was not released for privacy reason-"

He switched off the TV abruptly and tried to wrap his mind on what he had just heard.

"T-two years." He whispered to himself. "That can't be true, it just can't be."

He walked back outside and looked at his mailbox, it was filled with bills and letters and paychecks. He looked through it all and found a small note inside.

_You are invited to the burying of Amelia Rose. Let her image live forever in our mind and yours at this wonderful ceremony to remember her life and achievements. More information is on the back of the card._

_We hope you can join us._

_Mr. and Mrs. Rose_

He read the note repeatedly trying to understand the information. "She's really gone" He whispered slowly to himself.

He yelled in a fit of anger, why had he been so stupid, if he had only oiled his boots everything would gone back to normal; she wouldn't have died, he could've saved her.

He through the letter onto his coffee table and walked out the door.

He needed to pay someone a visit.

Authors Notes: Sorry I've haven't posted in a while, I've had so much to do, like TSA, technology student association, and school; but mostly TSA. We just had our stat conference and I got my first trophy in fashion design! if you want to learn more go to .org/ . It's really cool; anyway the next chapter will be out soon and make sure you visit my other story The Shiver Beneath The skin.

Thanks for being so understanding!

~ Siberian Forest


	3. Chapter 3 : Losing It

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to Sega or the Sonic Company.

Chapter 3: Losing It

Author's note: parts about Knuckles are two days in the past and the parts that include Shadow are present time.

He sat in his room, in a small corner. Fist balled up, purple bags hanged under his eyes. His dreams seemed so real, she was bleeding in his arms life slowly pouring out of her and he could do nothing about it. A bloody knife lay next to him. With a shaky hand he picked it up and inspected the blade, it was his blood. It just helped him relieve stress, it wasn't that bad right? He made a long incision on both of his ebony arms, the blood started to drip onto his cream white carpet, there was blood all over his house. He was stressed, his mind was always wandering to unknown places he could never keep focus. His voice mail was filled with messages from GUN, they had threatened to fire him, he didn't care; but he was surprised to see a voice mail from Knuckles, which was highly unusual. Sure he and Knuckles were friends and sure they played basketball together but their friendship was nothing more than that. He hadn't talk to someone face to face in a while, come to think of it, he hadn't left his house since he went to visit, A-A-Amy. His dreams were always filled with her face, always pained and full of angst; she was always so happy to see him. He never understood. He continued to sit in a small ball; the pain was starting back up again.

The headaches were unbearable … the pain would always ricochet through his head. Her bloody face was always there always yelling out someone's name a stain of blood was always growing on her shimmering white wedding dress. A bloodied knife was always at her side.

"Mephiles why are you leaving me!" her face was scrunched up, blue eyes filled with pain.

"I-I don't know you." He looked at her face and began to walk away.

The puddle of blood surrounding her began to grow larger. "Remember me; please Mephiles remember who you are."

He stopped in his tracks and turned around, something deep inside him rumbled; something rumbled for her. He quickly raced back to her and grabbed her hand, it was cold.

She smiled softly. "You remembered me..."

He looked down at her, her magenta quills and blue eyes glimmered with a bit of hope but it was fading fast.

"Who did this to you, tell me." His voice rose a bit and rage filled his heart.

She took a breath, "It was… it was….." Her breathing began to grow shorter and shorter as it increased into pants.

His eyes opened a bit wider as he prepared for her answer.

And then he woke up.

"No…n-no Esmeralda why …. Why!" He exclaimed into nothingness. He grabbed the knife from the coffee table and stabbed it into his arm. Blood oozed down his wrists as he felt himself calm down. The rumble in his stomach dispersed as he continued to cut himself.

Knuckles walked through station square; it was a big city but he had seen bigger. He hadn't left the island in a while, luckily he had persuaded Rouge watch his precious emerald, it took a while but she finally agreed after constant badgering from him. He continued to walk until he felt a strong breeze brush past him. He looked in front of him and found a blue hedgehog staring at him.

"Hey buddy what's up, I haven't seen you in a while; I was beginning to think you were married to that rock." He chuckled softly, He had to go somewhere, but he just didn't remember where; Tails always criticized him for being so easily distracted but he always brushed him off.

Knuckles chuckled, "Very funny dude, so what's been happening around here."

"Well nothing much, just patrolling you now the usual." He began to scoff his feet on the pavement, then something popped into his head. "Knuckles, Tails just built something for you, I was just on my way to see you, dude it's really important."

Knuckles quickly responded with an ok and began to walk to the mystic ruins with Sonic walking at the same pace; the ruins weren't very close but it did give them time to catch up.

The knife sunk deeper and in his skin, he was enjoying it, then pain he was feeling now was surpassing the pain he felt inside; the aftershock of the head ache still rang through him. He was tired emotionally and physically, which wasn't a normal thing. He pulled the knife out of his skin and watched the blood spill down his arms.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He stumbled through his house constantly banging into things throughout his house. His vision was blurry. He made his way towards his fridge. He opened it slowly and took out a beer; he opened it slowly and took a sip. Beer bottles littered the floor. Every time he saw her face, he would drink one.

After drinking four bottles he quietly laid in his unmade bed and fell asleep.

It was going to be a long night.

She was standing there in a never ending flower field, Amy smiled softly at him. He looked at her face and began to run towards her; but every time he took a step she would move away. Her smile turned into a frown, as she got up and began to run away from him. The sun blazed onto the field, warmly on his skin.

"No….n-no please stop running!" He yelled after her as he tried to run after her.

She ran until she disappeared over the horizon.

He fell to his knees; his heart pained; tears streaming down his cheeks. Then he felt something on his shoulder, he looked up only a bit. Then he saw her kneeling next to him, worry struck her electric green eyes. She placed one gloved hand on his cheek, tilting his head towards her. He stared at her as she raised a one finger to wipe away his tears. Slowly she grabbed his chin and began to move his lips closers to her. She fell on top of him, fingers tightly gripping his fingers.

He put up no protest as he felt her icy lips touch his. His heart skipped a beat as the kiss intensified; she parted her lips slightly, leant in towards him, yielding to the soft strength of his kiss, which engulfed her, gaining in strength until she found herself wrapped up in him, body, heart and soul.

And then he felt something, he opened his eyes a crack and found pool of blood covering her dress. He opened his eyes wider, and tried to move. He looked up at her face; her eyes were shut tight as wet tears fell down her cheeks. It was hurting her, but he could do nothing to help her. He tried to move, but she would not let him.

He looked up, the clouds above him were now dark and gray, a storm was coming. As the puddle of blood grew larger. After a few minutes, moved off of him and grasped her bloodied side; she was panting.

He immediately jumped to her side and stroked her fore head, tears dropping onto her face. She slowly wiped the tears from his face and smiled softy, he could tell she was in pain.

"It b-be ok, I-I'll be fine." She whispered to him, her hand was still on his cheek.

"Why didn't you let me help you, I cold ha-"

"Shhhhh," She whispered slowly. "Don't worry about it." She continued stroked his cheek slowly with her thumb.

The puddle was expanding; he could start to feel the blood on his fur.

"I-I did this for you, I-I didn't want you to hurt so much Shadow…promise you'll stop hurting yourself." Her voice was growing horse.

"I promise…." He whispered back.

"Thanks Shadow…. I love you; Always" She leaned in close and gave him one last peck on the lips before she faded into darkness.

"Amy, AMY AMY." He screamed at, her lifeless body.

"n-no NO I can't lose you again... N-not again." He whispered, leaning closer kissing her lifeless lips trying to get a response.

Nothing.

He picked up her corpse and hugged it close, her blood dripping onto his chest. Warm tears fell down his cheeks once more.

He looked at her form, she was fading away… he gripped her tighter; but it was no use.

He was only left with her blood on his hands.

He screamed into the heavens, drops of her blood dripping onto the flowers.

He fell onto his knees, his breath growing ragged.

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

Sweat beaded his forehead as he clenched his teeth in pure agony. His bed was covered in sweat as his pillow was covered in tears. He looked over at his bed side table, the knife laid there. His hand shakily reached over to it, but the moment his hand grew closer her voice began to speak to him.

"I-I did this for you, I-I didn't want you to hurt so much Shadow…promise me you'll stop hurting yourself." She whispered.

He pulled his hand back, but the pain inside him intensified; He slowly grabbed the knife pulled it towards him.

Her voice continued to ring in his head, he inched the knife closer to his skin waiting for the pleasurable agony.

"Promise me you'll stop hurting yourself…. Promise" She whispered.

Then he heard his own voice in his mind, "I promise…."

"SHUT UP, your dead. It was all your fault, you left me here, you deserved to die..." He screamed into the darkness of the room, trying to see if her voice would let him be.

She kept quiet, obviously hurt.

He dug the knife into his skin, feeling agony go through him. He clenched his teeth and tried to think calm thought as his heart skipped a beat.

He continued to sit there mind whirling.

As the blood spilled unto the white sheets.

Author's notes: Sorry for not updating in so long, I had things to do like school and stuff. Umm so here it is hope you like and sorry if the lemons suck I'm not really good at describing lemons….. So enjoy; the next chapter will be posted soon so look out for it! Also there is a really good song by within temptation it's called Forgiven, it ties in with this story very well. Lastly if you have any questions you can just pm me anytime and ask.

Thanks for being so understanding!

~Siberian forest


	4. Chapter 4: Gone for Good

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4: Gone for Good

Knuckles walked into the street with brand new gloves on his hands. They were made out of a type of metal with steel pointed tips made for extra damage ability, Tails was useful at times.

As he was walking, he decided to visit an old friend. He walked up to the house and knocked loudly.

"Hey Shadow, it me Knuckles; just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out for a bit." There was no answer.

He jiggled the knob and the door swung open, he gasped at what he saw.

Blood everywhere, on the floor, couches, on the counters; something was wrong, "Shadow you here?" He ducked a head in, no answer.

If he was going in he would need some help.

He ran back to Tails Workshop and explained the situation.

Like always, Sonic refused to help in anyway and ran off the moment he mentioned Shadow's name.

Tails had work to do, but he did help even though Shadow was not his favorite person.

He gave him a tranquilizer gun and few other weapons in case it got dangerous, he thanked Tails before running off once more.

He reached the house and stepped in, slowly.

He walked until he started to hear breathing.

It was him sitting in a corner, blood oozing out of his arms; a bloodied knife was next to him.

He took a step closer, not wanting to alert him of his presence.

"You think you can just take her away, didn't you…" He whispered, as a smile appeared on his face.

"Well I won't let you…"

Before Knuckles had a chance to react he was pinned on the wall by his neck.

"You killed her; you worked with him; why did you work for him." He squeezed harder, Knuckles wheezed for air.

"You were all jealous, you never wanted me to be happy, that's why you took her away; you covered him while he killed her."

He looked down at Shadow's face, his eyes were an electric green and his quills were turning a ghostly blue.

"Sha-Shadow, wake up this isn't you!" He screamed at him, maybe the old shadow was in there somewhere.

"Don't try talking yourself out of this, I know what you did and it shall not go unpunished. After I finish with you, I'll hunt all of you down." He squeezed his neck even harder, all of his angered channeled through him.

"Shadow listened to me, I don't know what you're talking about I didn't kill anyone..."

"Lies!" He screamed as he turned his head away.

"I don't know who this girl is but you need to get over her..."

"No, no I-I can't she was everything, I loved her." His gripped released for a bit.

"I know how it feels to lose some one, it happens to everyone; but don't take it out on yourself." Knuckles could feel him being lowered to the ground.

He held the tranquilizer dart in a clenched fist.

Shadow fell to his knees, fingers digging into the bloodied carpet.

Knuckles took a step towards him and stabbed his back with a dart.

He screamed in pain and got up to his feet.

"You lied to me… we were friends Cornelius … but had to join their plot." He stumbled closer to Knuckles tried to punch him.

Knuckles took a step away as Shadow fell onto the ground, asleep. After a few minutes, his usual red quills returned.

Knuckles only shook his head before, walking out of the house.

He had some phone calls to make.

A few hours later, Shadow was being loaded into a van.

Knuckles shook the driver's hand and walked away from the speeding van.

He had an emerald to see.

"I won't tell you anything." He screamed at the lad coated man who had a clipboard in hand.

"I know you hurt but talking about will make you feel better." He cooed.

"No, no I don't want to talk." He strained under the tan straps.

"What will talk do? Nothing that's what you're just trying to get inside my head, I won't let you. Ne-never!" He shut his eyes.

"Shadow-"

"You're not real it's only a dream" He tried to keep himself calm, the best he could.

"I am re-"

"No you're not!" He just wanted her back.

"Just calm down." a familiar voice whispered, it was her voice.

"Just shut up." He screamed at her.

The doctor only sat there quiet writing something down.

"I said shut up, I won't calm, y-you calm down." His eyes were still shut .

"Don't come near me!" He screamed his breathing quickened.

"I know you're angry, but I tried; I tried my best" He whispered back slowly.

No answer.

The doctor got a needle and stuck it in, he squirmed slightly.

He calmed down.

He hated her, he needed her, He hated her, he needed her, He hated her, and he needed her. He couldn't make up his mind.

He stayed there, for what seemed like forever.

He let it all, spill out. Everything.

Things that no one knew.

It hurt him to talk about some things but he couldn't stop. It just all came out in a big blur.

The doctor stepped out of the room.

He hopped he was doing the right thing.

He shut his eyes and fell into a deep sleep; her face was smiling in front of him. He reached out to touch but she faded away.

He felt something on his shoulder; Esmeralda's wedding dress sparkled in the light.

She hugged him, tightly.

The pain came quickly; he looked down, a knife stuck out of his chest. He looked at her eyes, she was smiling.

Blood stained his teeth as he fell to her feet as everything became black.

Like his soul.

His depression grew worse with every passing day.

He denied food, not like he needed to eat; but when he it did gave him more energy.

He lashed out at everyone, even though it wasn't their fault.

He always had to apologize, for everything.

He sat in a corner, the straps on his white jacket kept him safe from himself.

There were many occasions where he would hurt himself.

His moods would change unexpectedly; it wasn't a very new thing to him.

But there were times he would black out, and when he finally awoke he would find that he was strapped down on the cot once again.

He didn't understand.

Not like he ever did.

How did he get in here anyways?

But did it really matter, he was finally safe.

But from what?

The voices in his head?

Himself?

Amy?

Nothing made sense here.

Then he finally snapped it all happened so fast.

He grabbed his cot and flung it at the door. He tilted it making it a blockade.

He looked out the window. With a punch he broke the window, glass shards flew everywhere.

He grabbed a shard and stabbed it in. The pain rang through him.

He couldn't hold it back any longer.

He finally let it all out.

He screamed at himself, at her, everyone.

He cursed. The pain he held for so long was finally came out.

Nobody understood.

"Shadow! Unlock this door!" A doctor screamed.

"No –n-never, she won't forgive me; she won't come back."

He gripped his sides, blood covered his gloves.

"She won't comeback. N-no she has to I'll make her."

He got up slowly towards the window.

"Please comeback, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

No answer.

The moon gleam back in his face.

He sat back down on the ground.

He grabbed the steel bars in the window.

Using all of his might which wasn't that much.

They took everything, the emerald his boots, his power rings.

Nothing.

He just sat there; he heard the door break open behind him as doctors raced to him.

All the sound disappeared, everything was quiet.

They were talking to him, but their words disappeared.

They shook him by the shoulders.

Nothing.

The removed the glass from his arm and covered it with a bandage.

Everything was dark.

He was done for.

Out for the count.

Author's notes: Hi! Here it is please review and tell me if you liked it and if this made any sense. Umm I hoped you liked the next chapter will be posted soon so look out for it!

Thanks for being so Understanding!

~ Siberian Forest


End file.
